Nothing New
by LadyKitsuneHavoc
Summary: Time is set, and when time is altered in a way that is too drastic, things get freaky. Time periods collide, unlikely friendships are made, not to mention the fact that all of this already happened. The Ring must go to Mordor again with the help of 13 dwarves, 2 elves, 3 men, 1 wizard, and 5 hobbits. And Legolas is the only one who as any idea that things are not as they seem.
1. A Confused Elf Gets a Confusing Answer

**I have no idea what the fuck inspired this story but here we go. Basically, the story is about some very freaky magic. Time is set, and one event can change everything. One wrong deed changed the whole course of history to be something it shouldn't. And so the world must right itself. Time has reversed and changed the whole course of history so that another group of heroes can come together to right it. Friendships are tested and reformed, and new allies meet older ones on this strange journey. But old enemies reappear too. And the only one who has any idea of what has happened is Legolas. Luckily for him, Gandalf never misses anything.**

**This is set in a universe that takes things from both the book and movie verses, because I like scenes from both, and from both the Lord of the Rings series and The Hobbit (even though they're one thing). I hope you enjoy even though it's random.**

* * *

Chapter one: In Which a Confused Elf Gets a Confusing Answer

* * *

"Nothing new," Legolas replied, not really thinking of the answer.

He couldn't be blamed of course. He was very distracted. He was sure that all of this had happened before. Well, not this exactly, but something very close. It was bothering him, and it had been for quite a while.

Thranduil and Gandalf seemed very surprised as they looked at the elf. He resembled his father greatly, tall, thin, very handsome and graceful, perfect for a king. He had long golden hair and striking icy blue eyes. His father looked nearly the same, only more stately and he had green eyes. Gandalf on the other hand was a tall and slightly bent old man, with a long gray beard, gray robes and hat, carrying a long staff that looked like wood, with gray eyes and snowy white brows. The youngest of them was Legolas, and he was nearly eight hundred years old now, finally and adult.

"What do you mean by that?" Gandalf asked.

"Hm?" Legolas asked, finally snapping out of his thoughts and looking back at the two. "What? I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

Thranduil slowly walked closer to his son, looking him up and down like he was a book to be read. Legolas waited a little perplexed but perfectly still. He knew his father tended to look like that at people a lot. It was his way of gaining information about the person he was looking at. Gandalf too looked at Legolas, his snowy brows knit together in concern.

"This is unlike you," Thranduil said at last. "You are never so careless or lost in your thoughts. What has so preoccupied you?"

"You said 'nothing new,'" Gandalf ventured. "As if this had all happened before."

"I'm sorry Mithrandir," Legolas replied, and truly he was. "Here lately my dreams have been visited by visions, and yet they are not of the future. I feel like I know of these things, and of the people in my dreams. And yet I cannot say for certain where I know them from."

"Enough," Thranduil said, waving his hand once. Legolas instantly fell silent, obeying his father perfectly as always. "I asked Gandalf to come here to sort out your strange behavior, not discuss dreams."

"And that is what I will do," Gandalf said. "To sort out his behavior I need to understand everything that is bothering him. Come Legolas, tell me. What did you see in these dreams?"

"I saw," Legolas said, pausing and thinking. "A white city with a white tree, battles and fortress with no weak points. I saw nine riders, halflings, men and dwarves."

"Minas Terith and Helm's Deep," Gandalf guessed the two places correctly. "I thought you had kept your son sheltered from outside information, anything not of your kingdom?"

"I have," Thranduil said, now completely surprised at his son's knowledge. "I have only told him what he needs to govern his people when he is king. Nothing too far beyond our borders."

"That will be his downfall I think," Gandalf grumbled under his breath. Then he raised his voice again so that he could be heard. "Now, is there anything else about these dreams that jumps out at you? Anything at all?"

Legolas paused thinking back. Was there anything? He knew there was. There was one thing that above all else that bothered him deeply. It seemed so trivial, and yet he knew that the writing on it was very evil. Legolas shuddered at the thought.

"A ring," he said. Both Gandalf and Thranduil froze. "A golden ring. The writing on it was black speech, it was evil."

"Do you know what it said?" Gandalf asked very earnestly suddenly. Legolas was a little surprised by this question. "It's very important."

"It said," Legolas said. He paused a moment, and the lines came to his mind easily. "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

Thranduil and Gandalf both paled instantly, and Legolas was surprised that his father pulled him into a hug like he was a small child again, mumbling words in elvish to himself as if his son would go off and die because of Sauran right then and there. Gandalf began to think suddenly.

"You never taught him that," Gandalf said. The answer was obvious. Of course Thranduil hadn't. "We thought that Sauran was gone, but it seems we were wrong. But you said that this had happened before?"

"Do you know what this is?" Thranduil asked. Legolas managed to pull away from his father, but he was deeply distressed by his father's reaction.

"I think I do," Gandalf said. "You're aware that there is very old magic in the land, older than even all the lives of the elves combined?"

"Of course," Thranduil replied. Legolas remained silent.

"Sometimes, very rarely," Gandalf began explain. "Time will reverse itself. Time is set. It must always happen one way, and even Time reversing once was meant to happen. When words are spoken and deeds are done that were not meant to be said, then Time becomes disrupted, and things happen that weren't meant to. This happens because, as you are aware, we are all creatures with free will. So when things happen that are not meant to, sometimes it creates a situation that should not have happened. If this change is severe enough, then Time will reverse itself. It seems very logical that it has done this now, and this is what has so affected Legolas. Though, I'm not sure why he has knowledge of this."

"Should he not?" Thranduil asked, very frightened for his son.

"No no," Gandalf assured him quickly. "It's not unheard of. People can gain their memories of their past lives even though time has reversed itself. It's just a little strange that he has so many memories though it seems very recent that Time has been reset. It must be a very powerful reset. I wouldn't be surprised if things went a little...odd."

"Odd how?" Thranduil asked.

"Strange friendships," Gandalf said. "New enemies, time periods overlapping. Nothing unheard of during times like these. Still, it does make me curious. Legolas, I would like you to come with me and tell me what you know of. As of now you are the only person with knowledge of how the world was before. I will need it. You are a very important person to the world now. Don't worry Thranduil, I'll return your son safely and in one piece."

"Where are you going?" Thranduil demanded.

"Somewhere to understand," Gandalf replied in his round about way.

At last Thranduil relented though. He turned away and began to walk away. Gandalf motioned for Legolas to follow him, and then turned and walked away as well. Confused, Legolas followed the wizard. They walked in silence until they reached the front gates, which were instantly swung open by the guards. However, a Silvan elf stepped into their way. She was tall and fair, like most of her kind, with dark redish brown hair and green eyes. She watched them a moment.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Tauriel if you will kindly move," Gandalf said. "We are in a rush at the moment."

"But where are you going?" Tauriel insisted. Gandalf laughed a little and glanced back at Legolas.

"A fine captain of the guard indeed," he said. "She won't let you go anywhere alone."

"As is my duty," Tauriel said severely, though a smile touched her face. "Where are you going?"

"No where in particular," Gandalf answered. "Though I must understand some things."

"It is his dreams," Tauriel guessed correctly. "They are true. All of this has happened before."

"You know him well," Gandalf replied. "Yes it is true. And we must understand as much as we can now why this has happened. Come if you will, I know you will follow. Legolas, let's go."

"Of course Mithrandir," Legolas replied, though he couldn't help but grin at Tauriel. She followed him wherever he went. He wondered if she had done that before.

They turned and followed the wizard out onto the bridge. He stopped there and began to smoke on his pipe, thinking as he blew smoke rings out into the air. The two elves stopped as well and looked out over the dark trees of Mirkwood. Legolas began to think of all of the things he didn't know of outside of these trees. He didn't even pause to look behind him as he heard to clatter of hooves. Three horses were led out of the gates to them. They were all elvish horses, and therefore very high bred and very swift. They had no saddles and no bits were in their mouths. They followed the words of their riders and guarded them jealously. A white charger that was speckled with gray was brought to Legolas, and he was called Eros. To Tauriel they brought a gentle brown mare that had once belonged to a man nearby and was called Sparrowhawk because the elves did not feel the need to change her name. The last was more of a pony, and he listened to the common tongue as well as the tongue of elves. The bay pony had been unnamed until Gandalf called him Farseer, and so the name stuck.

The three mounted their offered mounts, and the gates were closed behind them. The sun was going down after all, and in the darker trees of Mirkwood the nights were dangerous. The three travelers went though without fear into the forest, the two elves calling out commands in their high, clear voices, and Gandalf whistling a cheerful tune that Farseer seemed to understand like a language. They went at a gentle trot through the trees, though they did not speak for a while.

For those that had never visited Mirkwood, it was a dark and dangerous place, filled with dark and dangerous elves. It was a beautiful place in reality, though no one could deny that it was a very dangerous place. For this reason, the elves were armed, and Gandalf carried a sword with him and his staff. Gandalf knew these trees as well as the elves though, for he had long helped to raise Legolas. So since he was in the lead and seemingly in high spirits, the elves followed on their horses and soon they had reached the edge of the trees, and they let their horses run on a little faster toward Laketown. None of them were really all that sure where they were going, but they went on anyway.

Soon it was apparent, like it usually was, that the cheerful spirits of the elves were unstoppable. Even though the world was possibly in its greatest crisis ever, they began to sing in elvish little songs and chants that seemed to make the earth itself ring with the joyous sound. Gandalf smiled as well as he listened to their words, and soon they were lost in their songs and chats. The ground seemed to slide by quickly, and the horses seemed tireless. Soon they checked their steeds by the great lake, looking over the waters. A boatman stopped his boat to look at them a moment. He was tall and slender, with long dark hair that curled and a small beard and mustache, and worrying brown eyes.

"What brings the gray wizard and two elves here?" he asked. Gandalf smiled pleasantly.

"Nothing more than a leisurely stroll," he replied. "We are allowed leisure, are we not?"

"I suppose so," the man replied, untying his boat from the dock, though he did not push off just yet. He gazed at them a moment. "You and your friends more so I think. My name is Bard. I'm the Bowman of this river. And who may I ask you are?"

"I am Gandalf," Gandalf said, "As I'm sure you know. And this is Tauriel," he pointed to both elves as he said their names. "and Legolas, of the woodland realm. Men who are uneducated call it Mirkwood, but the elves prefer to call it Greenwood." Bard looked up, surprised.

"Legolas?" Bard asked. "Son of Thranduil?" Legolas inclined his head to the man but said nothing. Bard's face grew serious again and some of his surprise left. "I did not know that Thranduil would allow his son outside of the forest." Legolas laughed, a bright sound.

"He must suffer me to pass," he said. "I'm no longer a child."

"Indeed," Bard said. "Though you are much older than I should ever hope to be. You wish to enter Laketown I presume?"

"We would not mind," Gandalf replied. "For as I said we have no destination in mind."

"If you come though," Bard warned. "I'm sure the Lord of Laketown would like you to inspect our trade for him. He's very keen on pleasing your father and continuing trade you see."

"That is no problem," Legolas said. "Perhaps it will take my mind off of some...happenings?" Bard paused and looked at Legolas.

"Happenings?" he asked. Legolas looked at the man, realizing that he was very sharp. Legolas carefully kept his face now hidden behind a face that was studying his face.

"Nothing you should worry yourself with now," Legolas replied. "I hope not at least. Though I would warn you to be ready." Bard studied Legolas' face for a moment back.

"That's all any of us can do, isn't it?" He replied simply. "If it's no hindrance to you then, I will bear you to Laketown on my barge. I was born on these waters. You and your mounts will be perfectly safe."

"Thank you then," Gandalf said. "Come then, we shall go then."

The two elves and the wizard swung down off of their horses, and coaxed them up onto the barge. The horses stood very still, though it was a tight fit with all of the barrels that were there, but soon the horses, the man, the wizard and both elves were on the barge, which looked old but was sturdy and easily supported them. Gandalf pulled out a few gold coins and handed it to Bard.

"I think you need these," he said. "You have a family no doubt, Bard?"

"Thank you," Bard said as he accepted the money and pushed off. "I do. Two girls and one lad. My wife died a couple of years back, and paying for the bills is getting difficult."

"I think you will find it worth your while though to be helping the son of Thranduil," Gandalf said to Bard with a wink. The comment made Legolas smile. "He is much more of a gentleman than his father. Not saying of course that Thranduil is bad. No indeed. I would use the word misguided more easily."

"Well," Bard said, hoping to cut the conversation off before anyone offended the elves. "I would have guided you on your way to the bridge that leads into town, only its fallen in because of the extra rains that we got. I don't think the farmers are complaining much though. They can always ship out their wares on the boats."

"We are grateful for the help either way," Tauriel told Bard. "We may find that this meeting was no chance at all, and there may be more to this meeting than we think of now."

Bard was silent now as they entered into the water, and the two elves faced forwards. Gandalf began to smoke on his pipe and hum a tune again to quiet the horses who were understandably a little nervous that the ground they were standing on was rocking unsteadily under their feet, even in a smooth and fluid motion. Legolas was impressed by how easily Bard guided his boat, dodging the rocks, columns, and broken shells of boats that loomed out of the fog that even his eyes could not pierce very well. He knew these waters, and since he had been raised on them, his eyes were much more accustomed to the fog, and he saw his obstacles. He took the boat on a slow but steady course, and at last the town came into view.

It was really nothing more than a bunch of shanty huts huddled together on a river. It had once been part of Dale, but since the dragon had come it was little more than an outpost of a forgotten city, made of wood and darker hints of a disease that lives in the mind. They came to a gate, where an older man was watching the boats come in. He paused when he saw the elves, but turned to Bard.

"I see you have met some of the woodland folk," the man said. "My lord and lady." Both elves inclined their heads gracefully to the man.

"Yes," Bard said. "I suppose. The bridge is out, so they must come in this way."

"Ah I see," the man said. "Either way, here are your papers. Everything is in order. Go right on in."

"Not so fast," another man said. He walked up. He was short, wore all black, had greasy black hair and watery black eyes, along with a noticeable uni-brow. "How did a trouble maker like you run into two such," he paused and looked at the two elves. "noble individuals?"

"Not now," Bard said. "what harm have I caused, Alfrid?"

"None," Alfrid replied. "Only that I can't imagine why two such noble guests would be in the presence of such a trouble maker."

"The bridge was out," Bard explained. "you know this."

"Perhaps," Alfrid said. "but I can't help but imagine that a more suitable driver could have been found. Not saying of course that your judgment is poor. It's just that, this man is-"

"The man who saved the life of the son of Thranduil," Legolas cut him off, not liking the man at all. Bard didn't show any indication that he was surprised. The people surrounding the boat however seemed very surprised.

"Forgive me my Lord," Alfrid quickly said. "We had no idea that you were coming, else we would have surely welcomed you in a much better way."

"No, it's fine," Legolas said. "Inform your master that I am here to look at his shipment. And go quickly."

"R-right," Alfrid replied. "of course my Lord. It will be done."

Alfrid and his guards turned and rushed away quickly. Gandalf continued to puff on his pipe. Bard turned to Legolas. The gate keeper stared at Bard as if he'd never met him.

"Why did you lie to him?" Bard asked.

"It was no lie," Legolas replied with a smile. "I would have surely drown if I had decided to swim to Laketown." Gandalf and Tauriel began to laugh. "Besides, I like that man no more than a rat does a viper."

"Well I can't say I blame you," Bard replied with a smile. "But I don't think I need anymore attention."

"Just tell people that," Legolas said. "Maybe they will not look so harshly upon you. Tell them the bridge gave way under me. That is believable."

"Only barely," Bard said. "People here know that elves are very keen sighted creatures."

"They will also believe anything you tell them," Gandalf said with a wink. "as long as it keeps them talking for a while. Who knows. Perhaps you will get a chance to truly save Legolas before you part ways for good."

"I hope not," Bard replied. "I don't want to be stuck in any battles."

"You would be surprised how time moves," Gandalf said quite seriously.

"Well, would you raise the gates for us?" Bard asked the gatekeeper.

"A-ah yes of course," He said. Then he added with a wink and in an undertone. "Anything for the man who saved the son of Thranduil."

The gates were opened at last and the small boat slipped under them, moving onwards until it reached the boards of the town streets, which were really very small. Bard stopped the boat on the edge of the main road.

"Here is where I leave you," he said. "The Master of Laketown should be waiting ahead."

"Why not come and walk with us a while?" Tauriel asked. Bard paused and looked at her.

"I suppose I could join you for a while," he relented. "But only a short while. I must be home soon to my children."

"Of course," Tauriel replied. "But come, let us go now."

Bard nodded and then tied his boat down so that it would not move in the current of the Lake under the town. Then, leaving the horses on the boat, the man, the wizard, and the two elves, went forward together to greet the Master of Laketown.

* * *

**This is a strange story, and I guarantee you it's only going to get stranger. There are going to be a lot of things that won't follow the canon of Lord of the Rings, but it's because this story is supposed to be time messing up and stuff. Feel free to tell me what you think below, and I will continue soon with more Elf related madness. **


	2. An Elf Prince and a Fire Drake Chat

**Well I decided to go ahead and work on the second chapter. As of yet, my story has no reviews, but people obviously like it, so I'll continue. This chapter is where a very interesting friendship is created that even I don't have much of an explanation for other than that I've given in the chapter. I won't say more, because I'm pretty sure that the title of this chapter will tell you all you need to know. I told you it was only going to get stranger.**

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**Favorites: **

**Mystanthos**

**Following:**

**HollyKirby, Mystanthos, hajackses, nbowles.**

* * *

**Thanks for liking or following even though this is one strange alternate universe fan fic. I will continue, and I hope I lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

Chapter Two: In Which an Elf Prince and a Fire Drake Chat

* * *

"Welcome my dear friends," The Master of Laketown cried, walking (though waddling would be a more correct term in Legolas' opinion) towards the two elves. "to Laketown! We rarely get such distinguished visitors such as yourself my Lord. I do hope you find everything up to your standards."

"As do I," Legolas replied, looking at the man with a look reminiscent of a lady finding an insect within her room.

The man was tall, which Legolas found odd, with wide shoulders, but he was not a small man by any means, too fat for his liking, but men could often get to be that way. He had long greasy ginger ropes hanging from a receding hair line. His large brown eyes seemed frightened and watery, and he walked with a bad limp, which accounted for his odd waddling gait. He did not seem like a good man either, for people shied away from and looked up at the two elves as if doomsday had come. Legolas couldn't see why people followed a man like him. He knew that Tauriel took an instant disliking to him as well, for she stepped forward between him and Leglolas as if he were a dangerous Orc that needed to be put down. The man looked at her, and though he found it distasteful that a woman would step forward with weapons ready, and so blatantly displaying them, he said nothing. He smiled at her with slight distaste. He knew that the elves were found of women warriors as well as men.

"Yes," he laughed a little. "Well met. Well met indeed. Come Alfrid. Bring that list to me."

"Here it is, my Lord," Alfrid said, taking a step forward.

He handed his master a roll of paper, dark and stained by many uses. The Master of Laketown instantly handed it to Legolas very gently. Legolas took it and unrolled the long list, opening it up. Tauriel continued to watch the Master and Alfrid with undisguised mistrust. She did not like them, but few people ever did. More and more people began to gather a little ways away. The Master snarled at them as if he expected them to become ravenous beasts. Legolas noted this with distaste though he continue to look over the list. He knew the figures that were supposed to be here well, and he paused a moment as he looked over several, and his brows knit together.

"Is there anything wrong?" The master of Laketown asked nervously.

"I suppose so yes," Legolas said. He noted that the people shifted nervously. "But alas, the scripts of men are often harder to decipher than our own. Gandalf my friend, would you look at this as well. Tell me, do you see what I do?"

He turned to Gandalf who looked at the paper. His eyes scanned down the page as he looked it over. He paused a moment as well and then looked up at Legolas. His face seemed quite serious, though there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He knew the figures as well.

"Oh yes," Gandalf said. "I see. It was as you thought. Indeed, that may prove to be a problem."

"If there is any problem," the Master said. "Then we will be sure to mend it. We would not like to disappoint now would we Alfrid?"

"No sir," Alfried replied. "If, my Lord, you would be so kind as to tell us the mistake that we should fix..."

"Indeed," Legolas said. "It seems that here you are missing some shipments of the jewels my father has asked for." The people paled and Bard leaped forward suddenly.

"Those shipments are impossible to fill," he cried. Legolas turned to look at him.

"Now now Bard," the Master said, though his impatience was appearing again in his voice. "Nothing is impossible. We simply need to work harder at it."

"Look around here," Bard insisted to Legolas. "There are no mines. We live on a lake! Those jewels come from within the Lonely Mountain." Legolas' facial expression did not change, but now Tauriel looked at Bard with surprise. "The dragon Smaug that lives there is not like he once was. He may kill you, or he may let you live. He will let you walk away sometimes with jewels from within, but he kills people as well. We cannot afford to risk our children anymore. It is always the children they send in. We cannot fill these shipments!"

At the mention of using children to go in for jewels against a dragon, Tauriel began to cry out loudly in elvish, cursing the Master for his stupidity and calling him a murderer. Though the woodland elves of Mirkwood were a darker breed than their other counterparts and more dangerous, they were still elves. Legolas himself had many familiar connections with the royal houses of Lothlorien and the Last Homely House, and he knew the members of them personally and fondly, though his father rarely let him travel anywhere outside of their borders, especially since his mother had died. But elves loved the children of all races, for they loved all things pure, from the memories hidden within stars to the innocence of children. The elves might hate men or dwarves, but never their children. Legolas raised his hand suddenly, and Tauriel fell silent instantly, though she gave the Master a glare that would kill if it had the power.

"Cancel any further shipments then," Legolas said to the surprise of everyone. Bard paused as he looked at him, and Tauriel nodded approvingly.

"Are you sure that is wise?" the Master asked. "I don't think that your father will be so keen on the idea my Lord."

"My father knows of dragon's fire," Legolas replied instantly. "He knows the horrors of beasts that are big enough to make Smaug look like a playful kitten. I do not think he would want to risk the lives of the innocent against such a beast. If he has a problem with this, then he may speak to me. Cancel any further shipments, and send no one else into the caverns."

"Of course my Lord," the Master said. "It will be done right away. Rest assured. Is there anything else that you see that you would see fixed now?" Legolas looked at Gandalf with a twinkling eye.

"Yes," he said. "I think you have exceeded what we asked for in several of your shipments. There is no need now for your people to work until the next shipment is called for next month. Give them rest. After all, without rest, how can we go on?"

Since his back was turned to the Master and Alfrid, Legolas met Bard's surprised eyes and gave him a sly wink. Bard looked at the elf a moment more, and then a smile spread across his face. He couldn't hide it. Legolas could see now with the smile on the worrying face that Bard was a much younger man than he had first taken him for. The people began to talk excitedly to each other, and the Master looked very surprised. He always kept his people working for fear of a revolt. He never let them rest, and they were always working. But his hold was still hard enough over the people that they would follow him, because they had no other leaders, though Legolas could spy another one before him. Bard turned to the people.

"Well," he said. "You heard the prince. Go and get some rest, and make sure to tell everyone else as well. We wouldn't want to offend the elves now would we?"

"N-No," the Master said. "Certainly not. Go on now all of you, and get some rest."

The people happily chatted and began to disperse, moving away from the place to inform everyone of the kind prince and the good news. Not only would they get a chance to rest for once, but they no longer had to go into the dragon's den! It was glorious news, and news that they were glad to hear. They began to disperse, with the Master waving them away as if happily, glad at least to have been on the good side of the elves. Bard turned back to Legolas and smiled, very glad now that he had stopped to chat to the elves and the wizard when their road brought them to him.

Then however, the crowds parted as a child ran up. The elves paused as she ran up. She was very pretty, but she was crying. Her blue eyes were wild and her brown hair windswept. She began looking around frantically, and when she Bard she ran directly into his arms. He hugged her, the worry returning to his eyes again. She sobbed into his chest.

"Now now," the Master cried. "What's the meaning of this? Bard, control your daughter."

The girl just continued to sob. Slowly Legolas walked over to her. She couldn't have been older than seven at most. Legolas squatted in front of the child, and she looked over at him. She paused when she saw the elf's calm eyes, which were very pretty as she thought. She slowly calmed as she looked into his eyes, for they were very mesmerizing. People began to nervously murmur among themselves, unsure of what to make of the strange behavior of the child.

"What happened?" Bard asked the child, squatting down in front of her as well and taking her shoulders in his hands. She turned to look at him.

"Father," she said, growing distressed again. "They made me go into the tunnels. They said it would be alright because the dragon would be sleeping. But he wasn't sleeping. He was awake, and he spoke to me. His voice was so frightening father. I had to run away."

"Hush," Bard said, pulling the child to his chest. "It's alright. You don't ever have to go in there again. Alright? Never again. Nobody does. It's alright. We'll be going home soon."

Bard looked pleadingly up at Legolas, and the elf nodded. The bowman took his youngest daughter's hand and led her back to the boat. The townspeople again began to disappear, nervously discussing the dragon. Gandalf and Tauriel returned to the boat as well. But Legolas paused and looked up at the peak of the Lonely Mountain. He knew that Tauriel and Gandalf were thinking the same thing as him. An awake dragon was a very deadly dragon. The fact that the child was alive after having encountered Smaug was very out of character, especially for a dragon with treasure under him. It was unheard of. This concerned Legolas greatly. But more than this, Legolas had a sneaking suspicion about the One Ring. He vaguely remembered Smaug, and his tyranny under the mountain. Why would he act so differently now? And what was he hiding that would make him give his treasure away so easily? What was he guarding?

Legolas turned away from the mountain and returned to the boat. Once he stepped onto it, Bard pushed off to ferry them through the small waterways in the town. He steered them carefully through the water, expertly dodging other boats and the walls that were so close, bringing no harm at all to his passengers. Legolas was again distractedly impressed by his skill with his boat. He looked down and found the child shivering in the bottom of the boat, still very distressed at the thought of the dragon. Gandalf noticed as well however and bent down in front of the child.

"Hello little one," he said. "And what would your name be?" She looked up with him with wide eyes.

"Tilda," she said in a quiet voice.

"Well hello Tilda," Gandalf said. "I am Gandalf the Grey. Do you know me?"

"You're the wizard with the fireworks," she answered. Gandalf smiled a little.

"That is correct," he said. "Now tell me, do you like horses?"

"I have never been around many," she said, glancing at the horses behind her. "They do not seem to like the bit."

"Well now you should meet these three," Gandalf said. "They are elvish horses. They need no bits, and they listen to the speech of their riders to guide them. We just sit upon their backs and speak to them, and they move. Interesting isn't it? The white and gray one is Eros. He is a charger. That means he goes with Legolas on charges against Orcs when they threaten the elves."

"And he feels no fear?" Tilda asked with wide eyes. Gandalf smiled patiently.

"No," he replied. "Because he is bred by elves and trained for war. Even if Legolas were to get hurt, that horse would protect him. The brown mare though is not meant for war. She used to belong to a man not far from the forest he sold her when she was young. So she has learned the ways of the elvish horses, though she is more skittish. Her name is Sparrowhawk, and Tauriel there rides her."

"She's very pretty," the girl remarked.

"She is," Gandalf said. "And the last one here is Farseer. He was bred by the elves as well, but he knows to listen to the common speech as well as elvish, so he is usually given to me. Would you like to call him? Give it a try. He will answer." The girl paused and looked at the smallest horse.

"Farseer," she said. "Come here."

Instantly the horse's ears came up and his intelligent face swung around to the girl. Seeming to sense her lingering fear of the dragon, he nuzzled her face with his nose, his soft lips tickling her face. Tilda began to laugh and pet the horse' nose, and the other two elvish horses looked towards the girl a moment before calmly looking away. It was no as fair as the laughter they often heard, but they were used to laughter ringing out around them, and it filled them with joy. Eros' ears came up though when he noticed that Legolas was distracted. He knew his rider very well and protected him jealously. So he nuzzled his face into Legolas' hand. The elf prince stroked the horse's nose and smiled a little to him. Then he looked up at Bard. The bowman was smiling, glad to see that his youngest daughter wasn't so frightened anymore.

Legolas again looked towards the peak of the mountain above them. He knew that he had to go there and check out his suspicion, and that the horse would follow him. He also knew that Gandalf and Tauriel wouldn't approve of his choice to go and speak to the dragon. But he was swift and quiet enough that he would be able to slip past them if there was enough of a distraction, and long enough of one. He would have to be gone and find another bowman to take him under the mountain, and then he would have to enter. If he did not, he feared for the success of anyone who came after him. Perhaps he would die, but that was better than not figuring out what was going on.

The boat gently bumped into the dock, and it startled Legolas out of his thoughts. He looked up and found that we were in a place where there were many houses. Bard expertly crossed to the front of the boat and tied the boat down to the dock. Gandalf helped Tilda to her feet and then off of the boat. Tauriel followed and turned to Legolas, who stepped off lightly and then followed Gandalf up the stairs towards a blue house, following Bard and Tilda. He was careful to not let her see that he was distracted, though she kept glancing at him. She knew him well.

Soon the door was thrust open. There was an older child there, a young maiden with brown hair and brown eyes, and a son as well, with darker brown hair that was curled like his father's and brown eyes. The oldest was the girl, and she instantly grabbed Tilda into a hug.

"Oh my goodness," she cried. "Tilda! I was so worried when they sent you into the dragon's den! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she said, much calmer than she was before.

"Sigrid, Bain," Bard said, "Make some room on the table won't you? We have some quests with us."

The two older children looked up and froze when they saw the smiling wizards and the two elves. They both quickly ran inside though and began to make a place where their strange guests could join them for dinner. Bard smiled and motioned for them to follow him inside. His small house was not very spacious, but as Legolas and Tauriel looked around, they couldn't help but smile. It was quaint, but it was comfortable, and filled with as much comfort as it could hold. Gandalf sat on a chair that was offered to him, thanking the son, Bain, as he brought it to them. Sigrid took her younger sister to go wash up and help finish making the last of dinner. Bard turned and looked at the two elves, watching them a little self consciously.

"It's not much," he said. "And nothing compared to the palaces the two of you are used to. But this is my home. It has been for many years."

"It is perfect," Tauriel replied with a wide smile. "It doesn't matter where it is, or even that it is small. We of the woodland realm are happy to lay down our heads anywhere and call it home. That is because we know that home is a place in your heart, not in this world. Anywhere that your heart lies is your home, and anywhere that your friends and family reside is home. That is why the elves have many homes, because the world is our home."

"You are right," Legolas said with a smile. "It is not the kind of place I am used to, but it is wonderful all the same." Bard stared at the elves a moment.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. "Most men would not say such a thing. But I suppose that elves are much wiser than men."

"And these two more so than others of their kind," Gandalf said, smoking on his pipe again. "The woodland elves of Greenwood are more dangerous than wise, so some like these two are rare. And Legolas is even rarer than most. A very pure and kind hearted elf, like the elves of old. That is why he is called the morning star of his people. A light to guide them. There is another like him, a female elf his own age. That is Arwen, daughter of Elrond of the Last Homely House. She is the evenstar of her people. Such pure elves are rare, and they often herald legends. Their very births are filled with mystery. It has always interested me, so I've taken great care in raising him."

The children seemed very surprised to have the Prince of Mirkwood within their home. Bard on the other hand turned to look Legolas with more surprise that he had before. Legolas however simply smiled and turned to the old man. He had fond memories of him, especially since his father had long been tasked with raising his son himself while leading a nation. He was often away from his son, and Legolas couldn't blame him for it. So Gandalf had raised him since he was a child, teaching him many things, and to be wise. Thranduil knew it as well, but he couldn't help but be proud of his son, because his destiny was to far surpass his own. Gandalf winked at Legolas before taking another drag on his pipe, and Tauriel laughed suddenly.

"What is it Tauriel?" Legolas asked.

"I have just thought of a song," she said. The she leaned down to Tilda. "Would you like to hear it? It will be in elvish, and you will not understand it."

"Oh yes," Tilda practically squealed in excitement at the thought of hearing the elf sing. "Please sing."

"Alright," Tauriel said. "Everyone may come sit down here. Forget your troubles and listen a while."

The humans all went to the area that she pointed to and sat down, little Tilda crawling into her father's lap. Tauriel sat down as well, and Gandalf closed his eyes, lost in some thoughts of his own. Legolas smiled and leaned against the wall next to the door as if to listen. And Tauriel smiled and began.

It was a song that Legolas knew well. It was a story that was created about him and Arwen, the Morning and Evenstars. It spoke of the lighter star, the evenstar, and the ways she could one day open the doors for her people to enter into a new life. It spoke too of the darker star, the morning star, that would show the elves the strength to fight that they had once forgotten. He knew it well, and it was a beautiful song. Tauriel was concentrated on the melody. Gandalf was lost in his thoughts. And the humans were lost in the words and tune. It was now or never.

Legolas slowly backed to the door and opened it just enough to slip out of and closed it silently. Then he crept silently down the stairs and to the boat. Eros looked up at him as he saw him, and he greeted him with a gentle and quiet snort. Legolas patted the horse' nose.

"We must go my friend," he said. "We have something we must check on. Come my friend, I will need your speed."

Understanding that it was time to go, the horse quickly and carefully left the boat, pausing beside Legolas and offering him his back. Legolas pulled himself up onto the horse's wide shoulders and glanced towards the window of the house. No one had moved, oblivious to the fact that he was now no longer with him. Legolas took hold of the simple leather harness on the horse's back, the only way besides holding onto the horse's mane he had of not falling off. He may have had great balance, but not that great when the elvish horse was at full gallop. He whispered a command to the horse, and instantly Eros followed his order, leaping off and following the tiny little roads of the town, which were little more than sidewalks of wood. People leaped out of their way, but the horse was going as fast as was still safe in this small a space.

Legolas was watching the mountain intently, changing the horse's course every now and then to make sure that they continued toward the mountain with all possible haste, and in a straight line. The horse responded instantly to his commands, leaping over gaps between two sides of the streets, separated by the waterways that connected the streets. Soon enough, they had reached the edge of town, and the end of the way they could go for now. Legolas dismounted Eros and looked around quickly, glancing over his shoulder. Tauriel would be done with her song now, and they would realize that he was no longer with them, and that he had taken Eros. It wouldn't take Tauriel or Gandalf long to figure out where he was going, so he needed to get there with all possible haste. He spotted a fisherman with a rather large barge, and he stopped him.

"I am sorry my friend," Legolas said. "But I must cross the lake towards the mountain. I am in a great hurry. Can I have passage across the lake to the other side?"

"You want to go near the Lonely Mountain?" the old man asked. "I would warn you against it. But I suppose that you elves know of the danger as well. If you insist, I will take you across the waters. Come aboard, and I will get you across."

"Thank you my friend," Legolas replied, handing him some money as Gandalf had done with Bard earlier. The Fisherman accepted it gratefully.

Legolas and Eros quickly boarded the boat and the old man pushed off, steering them into the fog bank once again. The old man wasn't as good as Bard on the water anymore. His eye sight was starting to go. But he knew this part of the water well, as well as every single obstacle in his path, so that he dodged them without much difficulty. Soon they were lost among the fog, and Legolas patted Eros' nose as he waited in the silence for them to reach the other side. The trek seemed to take much too long since the elf was in a great hurry, but in a few moments the boat touched down. Legolas leaped off the boat, and Eros expertly followed.

"Would you like me to wait for you sir?" the fisherman asked.

"No," Legolas replied. "Thank you but no. I may not return tonight, so I would not want to trouble you so."

"Very well sir," the fisherman replied. "I will leave you then. I hope your business goes well."

"So do I," Legolas replied.

The fisherman didn't respond and instead turned and disappeared again into the fog. Legolas waited until he was sure that he couldn't see him. Then he swung up onto the horse's back again, grabbing the harness surely in his hand. Then he commanded the horse forward, and Eros, sensing his master's need to move quickly, instantly sprang away with as much speed as he could muster. Soon they were running along a great road, passing by the ruins that was once Dale, now a smoldering mass of rock and death. He paid it no heed though and spurred his steed faster, running to the great door of the halls of the King Under the Mountain. The door was closed and covered in rocks. Eros snorted and pawed the ground nervously, scenting the death of this place. Legolas dismounted and patted his nose.

"I must go in my friend," he told him. "Please wait here for me. I will return soon I hope."

The horse understood his meaning, if not his words. But it obviously didn't sit well with him. He snorted and pawed the ground nervously. And took a step towards the elf, nuzzling him. He wished he could follow his prince. But he couldn't. Not here. Legolas leaped up onto the nearest rock, pausing as he found a small hole. It was very small and not too high up, obviously why they had sent children to go into this place. As it was, the thin elf was almost too large to fit through it. Almost.

He leaned down and managed to wriggle his way through it, which was a challenge even though he didn't have very wide shoulders at all. He landed as lithe as a cat inside, looking around. Soon his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he was slightly surprised to find that the halls were very abandoned. Only a lone corpse of a dwarf sat in the corner, grinning morbidly up at him. He ignored it though and continued forward. The ghosts of men and dwarves held no terror for him.

He found a small trail where the dust had been scuffed away, the trail of a child with wondering feet. He followed it, knowing that to find out what he needed to, he needed to go and talk to the dragon. He followed the trail, and though it turned off into many side halls, he followed only the straightest path. Soon the ground seemed to get hotter, and he paused as he entered into the great hall. Mountains of gold and jewels were piled up inside. Pillars and walkways ran all throughout it, but the most that ran through the middle had been smashed out to give the dragon more room. But he saw no dragon. It was silent, unearthly so. And the underground room made him nervous. Then there was the sound of a single gold coin hitting the ground.

Legolas froze. The sound was very sharp to his sensitive ears. He slowly turned around, staring wide eyed up at the beast. It had a long neck, a large head with small horns on its crest, a long body and long tail. The creature had back legs, which it was perched on in a hallway up above. Its long wings were on the ground beside him on the tips, sitting on appendages that served as the creature's hands. He was a huge beast, and Legolas couldn't fathom the enormous creature he was looking at. His fire orange eyes were locked on the elf, and his ivory fangs glistened as he snarled. His chest glowed a little dimly with the fire within his belly. His body was a dusty red. Legolas didn't move, and the dragon slowly slipped down into the room, turning so that his enormous head was looking directly at the elf.

"Well," Smaug said. "I will give it to you that you have courage elf. Tell me though, why are you here? I know the smell and taste of your kind."

Legolas nearly shuddered but kept his composure. His voice truly was terrible to hear, handsome and powerful. The stories hadn't prepared him to see the creature face to face. And his father had fought creatures larger than this! He looked up and met the dragon's eyes.

"I came because I must speak to you," he said. "You are far older than I, and wiser I think. There is something that I must confirm."

"You came to speak to me?" the dragon asked, a little perplexed. "Why? When I once killed your kind?"

"Because I know that this world is not what it seems," Legolas said.

It was the first thing he had thought to say. And yet it instantly grabbed the dragon's attention. He looked down at the elf and froze, his eyes sizing up the elf very carefully suddenly. The dragon leaned down and turned his head so that their eyes met.

"What do you know?" he asked quietly.

"I know that Time is not correct," he said. "I remember things from my past life. They are not clear, but I remember them all the same. These times have happened before. Events are repeating. Time is repeating. Because someone did something wrong, and now we must discover how to undo what was done, and recreate the world anew. Or nothing will ever be the same."

The dragon stared at the elf a moment. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Legolas felt a flash of fear. Had he said something wrong? Would the dragon kill him here and now? Suddenly the dragon's wing whipped out, and the creature grabbed him, lifting him off of the ground easily. Legolas felt fear suddenly and tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. The dragon said nothing, but instead turned and carried the elf to the far side of the cave, dropping him onto a large platform. Legolas looked up at the dragon, who shied away from the platform suddenly. Legolas turned to look.

In the center of the platform was a single, simple, gold band. It sat there innocently enough, and Legolas was sure that he heard it calling to him. He shuddered, because the voice spoke sweetly to him, but in the black speech, which he knew without hearing the language before then. He looked closer at the band, and then a great eye flashed into his mind, lidless, wreathed in flame. And in the center of it seemed to stand a lone, black figure. The elf was startled by the vision, and frightened by the band. He stepped back, falling from the platform. The dragon caught him instantly and backed away from the platform again. Legolas was glad that the voice stopped calling his name. He was shaking, very pale, and had covered his eyes. The dragon laid the elf very gently, uncharacteristic for him, down on the stone, then laid down in front of him.

"You saw it?" the dragon asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "You felt it? I saw the change come over you."

"It is here," Legolas said softly, fearfully. "The One Ring. The Ring of Sauran. I thought it might be."

"Yes it is here," Smaug said. "and I have been watching over it. How it came here, I do not know. But I know that it is evil. Once before, I had desired it. But death is a curious thing. It frees us and opens our mind. I became young again of body and mind, and I felt freedom. I had no need to guard treasures. However, time reversed itself and I returned. But soon after I came to this treasure I felt the Ring calling me. I found it there, and it has never been moved. I cannot bear to touch it. My dreams became dark, but I knew that I must guard that Ring. Sauran must never get it. Not because I am a living creature now and wish to be free, no. It is because my heart was freed from its evil in death, and I cannot bear more evil. I found that people wanted to take it for its power, so I killed those who knew of its existence. Others, I gave jewels to and sent away, scaring them badly so they would never return or speak of the Ring. But you are different. You knew of the Ring. And I saw that it was calling to you. But you ran from it. You ran as far as you could. Even now, I see you running from it in your mind. That is good elfling. Do not follow it. Its voice is evil."

Legolas, shaking, sat up and looked at the dragon. He was surprised to find the same fear that he felt now reflected onto the dragon's face. For a moment, neither of them spoke. They simply stared at each other, the only two beings in the world that knew that this Ring waited here and that it was very, very dangerous.

"I do no want it," he said. "I want to destroy it. That was the task that I was given, along with eight others. We were to take the Ring to Mordor and destroy it, even against his armies. I must do this again." The dragon watched the elf a moment, watching the pale and trembling creature. But again, there was courage in his eyes.

"Tell me your story then elfing," the dragon said. "I will listen. Tell me everything. Then, I will tell you mine."

* * *

**Because things already weren't weird enough with the dragon around, now he's guarding the Ring of Power. In the next chapter I'll explain more why Smaug doesn't want the Ring and what changed him so much in the afterlife, as well as another very interesting development. **

**Stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. An Elf and a Dragon Share Their Stories

**Another random chapter anyone? Why not? Anyway, in this chapter we get to see Legolas' story, which I think everyone is fairly familiar with. I will also have Smaug tell his story, and a very unlikely, and probably a very surprising occurrence will be the theme of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review telling me how you think I'm doing, or how you think I should alter the story. This is however, an alternate universe fan fiction, so it's meant to be as weird as possible.**

* * *

Chapter Three: In Which an Elf Shares His Story and a Dragon Speaks of Death

* * *

"You want me to tell you my story?" Legolas asked, still pale and trembling. The thought of talking to a dragon about anything had snapped him back into the reality of where he was.

"Yes," the dragon said. "And I will tell you mine. You are curious, yes? You have nothing to fear of me now little elfling. Come, and tell me your story."

Legolas thought of trying to make a run for the exit. He could get a little farther away couldn't he? But the dragon seemed to sense the elf's fear of him, because suddenly the great reptile stood and crawled up next to the elf, laying his long body down so that the elf was within reach of him. Legolas' only escape now was a good forty foot drop to the ground, which could kill even him. One of the dragon's wing arms was in front of him, close enough to touch. It was a very clear sign that the dragon wanted him to stay. But it was not aggressive. Legolas pushed any thoughts of escape out of his mind and sighed a little to calm himself.

"It," he said, pausing a moment. "It is a little confusing at times. It's hard for even me to keep the two lives separate. They are starting to blend together."

"That's fine," the dragon replied. "Tell me what you know."

The elf nodded and then closed his eyes a moment, summoning his courage again and then preparing to speak.

* * *

_**It was night again. It was night once every day, and yet the elfling didn't look forward to it. It mean that there would be more casualty reports. There were always casualty reports. The elves of Greenwood lived in one of the most dangerous places in the world. The giant spiders that lived in the trees were nothing to overlook, let alone the Orcs that constantly patrolled on their own. His mother had gone out today. She went out many times, always urging his father to march on Dol Goldur, the fortress within their borders. **_

_**Now night had come, and the golden haired elfling was shifting nervously in the forest from foot to foot. His father had told him to wait here, and there were guards carefully watching. His father had been worried since his mother hadn't returned since she had left this morning. He had taken his guards out into the forest with him, trying to find her. And Legolas, being a spirited young elf, had tagged along. His father hadn't wanted him to come, but there was little choice now that they were in the middle of no where. **_

_**The elfling was around one hundred years old or so, still a child, and a rather young one at that. For the elves, he was rather small for his age. It had always worried his father so much, as if he was afraid that he would snap in half. But Legolas was an adventurous little spirit, and had followed his father anyway. **_

_**Now however, it was very dark out, and the stars could not reach this far into the gloom of Mirkwood. That was a name he had called it by, because these trees were growing darker. His mother had warned him that there was evil nearby. Now her words had come to him in the darkness, and he felt very afraid. Even with the guards that he had known for his entire life thus far standing near by, he felt very afraid. He was a perceptive young elf, and though the guards ignored him now, they would wish they had listened to his warnings later. Legolas reached up and tugged on the hand of a tall and older elf. He was a kind elf, though only a Silvan. He had dark reddish brown hair and kind brown eyes. He looked down at the young elf. **_

"_**Gallimau," Legolas said. "I'm frightened. There is something wrong."**_

"_**Now now Legolas," Gallimau replied smiling at the elfling. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We will protect you, and both the king and queen are great fighters. The dark cannot hurt you. You have nothing to fear."**_

"_**But there is something there," Legolas said. "I sense it's shadow. It is very close. I do not want to be here."**_

_**Gallimau frowned down at the young elf. He couldn't understand what had so upset him. The other guards were beginning to glance down at the elfling as well. They didn't understand that he had a very legitimate reason for being so nervous. Gallimau crouched down in front of the young elf, laying his hand on top of his head very gently. He smiled as reassuringly as he could. **_

"_**It is fine my Prince," Gallimau assured him. "We will leave soon. Do not fear so. Your father will return with your mother. Then you will all go home."**_

"_**But it is there," Legolas insisted. **_

_**The older elf began to open his mouth to speak, when suddenly something came crashing out of the underbrush. The guards all whirled around with snarls and weapons to be drawn, but the sight they found surprised them greatly. There were four badly injured elves, and one was supporting another on his hip. Legolas had to stare at her a moment to realize that he was looking at his mother. Her normally long, beautiful and golden hair was now cut short, as if she had cut it in a great haste to escape. She covered in blood and couldn't walk. The guards saw their queen and let out cries of surprise and horror. **_

_**She looked up when she heard the sound, seeming to register that there were others here. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, and then her eyes widened in horror as she saw Legolas standing there. The elfling looked shook up to see her, but he knew his mother well. Tears sprang into her eyes, and she raised one badly mangled hand raised toward the child. Her silver eyes were now clouding over, and her blond hair was a dirty brown.**_

"_**My Greenleaf," she said quietly. "My Greenleaf..."**_

_**Legolas instantly ran forward to her, reaching out and taking her hand. She squeezed it tightly, so tightly that it hurt. Her breathing began to grow more ragged, like she was about to start sobbing. She let go of the elf helping her, falling to her knees, and took her son's face in her free hand. A little blood smudged onto his face, but he could only understand that his mother was very, very frightened. She pulled the elfling close to her chest, smearing yet more blood all over him. It soaked into his clothes, but she held on. She trembled and held onto him, as if he would disappear. **_

"_**What happened?" Gallimau demanded with a gasp. **_

"_**We went to Dol Goldur," one of the guards answered. "And found it swarming with Orcs. We were attacked, and many of us fell. We are all that is left, and the Orcs are following!"**_

_**The guards all bristled and began to grow nervous, looking around wildly for any sign of the pursuers. Normally, they would act more carefully, but the queen's injuries and the presence of their Morning Star made them rash with fear. Legolas began to sense that fear, and to grow more nervous. Then, to his astonishment, his mother began to cry. **_

_**He had never seen his mother cry. Like his father, she had always been resolute and sure. Now however, she was afraid for her child, and she wanted desperately to protect him. She kissed the elfling's forehead. He paled and began to tremble. **_

"_**Hush," she said. "hush my Greenleaf. You must be strong. You must be strong for me. See there? A fine old tree. Its roots are strong, and they will shield you from view and attack. You must hide there. Hide like the deer, and do not move or make a sound until it is safe to move. You must promise me this my little Greenleaf. We cannot lose our Morning Star. Not now. Not so young."**_

"_**No mother," Legolas began to sob. "No..."**_

"_**You must," she said suddenly, and Legolas was afraid to see her so distressed. He paused, looking up at her. "You must. Please, I cannot lose you."**_

_**Legolas looked up into her eyes. She would die if she fought, and he knew this, even at such a young age. But he saw her determination to protect him. Those same eyes as always, though there was fear in them as well. She was giving him no room for argument. And like the good child he had always been, he nodded, and obeyed. She kissed his head again.**_

"_**Good," she said. "Good my little Greenleaf. Now go inside, and be silent and still as a deer. You must live."**_

_**Legolas instantly turned and ran to the old tree she had pointed to. Once, when it was younger and few other trees had surrounded it, the wind and nearly pushed it out of the ground. But its roots were firmly in the ground, making a natural cavern between the earth and the underneath of the tree. The elvish child wriggled his way in between a gap between two of the roots and then curled up inside. One of the guards glanced that way and quickly unbuckled his cloak, draping it over the boy so that it hid his glowing gold hair. He did not move, and obeyed his mother in silence. The guards prepared to fight, drawing their weapons. They were going to stay and protect him. The elvish child watched from around the edge of the cloak, terrified, but unable to look away. **_

_**He would remember the events for the rest of his life. The smell that followed the awful beasts, and the unnatural shrieks they gave out. They wouldn't hesitate to destroy the elves. And they didn't hesitate to hurl insults at them as well as begin to fight.**_

"_**Yrch!" the cry went out from Gallimau: Orc. They were here.**_

_**Legolas couldn't understand their need to kill and maim. It made no sense to him, but the Orcs were creatures of darkness while he would always walk within the light. He watched in a petrified silence as the butchered, maimed Orcs and their vastly superior numbers began to attack the elves. **_

_**None of the elves moved though, unable to leave their prince to his undeserving fate. They did not flinch as the elves were dying one by one. The Orcs after all hated the elves and wanted to kill them in very nasty ways, slitting their throats so they bled out, slicing their stomachs and legs so they couldn't run away. It was the first time that Legolas came face to face with these creatures, that would kill and torture for no other reason than sport. **_

_**But sooner or later, the elves must fall. And they did fall. One by one they fell, bleeding and gasping into the dirt. And Legolas watched in horror as the elves he had known since he was born fell to the ground and breathed no more. Still he was silent and didn't move. He followed his mother's order without fail. Truth be told, he was too horrified to move anyway. He simply sat there, watching them die. The Orcs laughed at the scene they had caused. And Legolas watched as the last elf, his mother, fell. Her face turned towards him. Her dull silver eyes met his, and then she knew no more. There was silence from the elves at last as their souls fled to the halls of their fathers far above. Legolas felt silent tears falling down his face in the silence. **_

"_**That's the last of them," one Orc, a horribly disfigured individual said. "Good riddance too. I'm glad that we've gotten rid some of these rats."**_

"_**That one is the elves' queen," another said, nervously nudging his mother's corpse. **_

"_**What about the she-elf?" the orc asked. "She's dead. She can't do us any harm."**_

"_**The king could," the second said. "If he finds out. He has the power and the armies to run us from our fortress. And if that were to happen then we'd be finished. The master isn't powerful enough to keep him and his spawn out."**_

"_**Speaking of spawn," a third said. "I heard from one of the others that the king's brought his son out here too, stupid fool."**_

"_**Yeah," the first said. "And if we were to kill that brat too then he wouldn't dare come near Gol Dolgur ever again."**_

"_**Now you're talking," a fourth said. **_

"_**Let's go hunt some elf brat," the first said. **_

_**With cheers, the Orcs ran out of the area quickly, unaware that their quarry was within reach and hidden in plain sight. Soon they were gone, and silence fell heavily over the forest. Normally, the birds and beasts would come out again and begin to sing in the silence. But now they did not sing, or move from their hiding places. It was if the entire forest was silent, mourning the fallen elves. The night passed in that unearthly silence, and Legolas did not close his eyes even for a moment, unable to look away from his mother's eyes. The night passed into the cold hours of the morning, and the gloom lifted slightly in the forest, but not much. The sun could not warm this place, and the guard's cloak was little protection against the cold. Still, Legolas did not move. He said nothing. **_

_**The day was getting late when he heard someone approach. Full of fear, the elfling did not call out, even when his father's familiar form appeared. He had never seen his father so broken looking, nor so sad. He crumpled down beside his queen, his hands hesitating before resting on her face. They were pale, colorless, and laid on her face gently. His eyes were wild, full of horror and disbelief. He shook her, trying to wake her.**_

"_**Mythar," he cried her name over and over again. "Mythar!"**_

_**She of course did not respond, and soon he broke down into tears, sobbing over her broken and lifeless body. He knew that there was no way now to call her spirit back. He sobbed over her, and Legolas saw another shape step forward. **_

_**It was a wolf, a very large wolf that had been born in Mirkwood. Nearly four feet to the shoulder, the wolf nudged his father's shoulder gently. He was a silver color, and he had long accompanied his father with his mate. The wolf was called Hunter. He had no elvish name, because he did not belong to the elves, though his kind had accompanied the kings of mirkwood for generations. Legolas knew the wolf. He had been raised near it and did not fear the creature, for it was as gentle with the elfling as he would be with his own pups. But horror and disbelief had frozen the elfling and he did not cry out. **_

_**His father looked up then, tears in his eyes. He froze then however, pure terror gripping at him. He had spotted the broken body of Gallimau, and the king knew that he had left his son with many of the guards that were present here. Legolas could hear the terror in his voice as he stood and began to call for him. **_

"_**Legolas?" he cried. "My Greenleaf! Legolas answer me! Please..."**_

_**The elfling heard his father and let out a tiny whimper, desperate to run to him and feel safe again, but unable to escape from his trance. However, the sound was enough to alert Hunter to his presence. The wolf's ears went up, and his head swung in the elfling's direction. The wolf padded silently to the tree, smelling at its base. Then a whine left the wolf's throat, and he laid down, his tail wagging a little. **_

**I hear you little one, _The wolf's voice came through gently into his mind. _And I am here. You do not have to fear any longer. You are safe.**

_**His father had not perceived the wolf at first, so great was his fear for his son that he hadn't noticed the creature. But he noticed that the wolf had left his side. He began to look around for it. Hunter began to lick the child's face, which finally seemed to bring the child out of his chance. He started to sob, reaching forward and grabbing for the wolf's thick fur. **_

"_**Ada," the child called: father. His terror had overwhelmed him. He was only a child after all. "Ada!"**_

_**Thranduil was at the tree in an instant, leaning down and reaching in with worry in his eyes. The child grabbed his hand and did not let go.**_

* * *

Legolas paused, looking up. He was surprised to see pity in the dragon's eye. The elf paused and looked up. He remembered those days. He had returned home, much to the relief of his people. But his mother had not. He had also met Tauriel when he had the sad duty of informing her that her father, Gallimau, had died protecting him. But the little Silvan elf had swore to protect him then and there, and she had far surpassed her father long ago. Alone without a father or mother now, Legolas knew that her parents would have been proud of her.

"There is more of course," Legolas said. "Though I'm sure you know of the elves of Mirkwood and the evil there. I'm sorry that I caught up in my thoughts. I made that part of the tale quite long."

"It's fine," Smaug replied. "I do not blame you. You are still rather young, and the memories of those days still haunt your face. So young to use your mother. Dragons are not raised by their parents as elves are, but I know what it is to lose what you treasure most. And your mother was right. There is great evil in that forest, though it has moved on now. Back to Mordor. Be wary of it, but be glad that it has left your people alone."

Legolas nodded, rather disturbed to think of the evil that had haunted his past. He then begin though to explain other things that he knew of. Of his past, or as it could have very well been, of his confusion whether this was one past or the other. He told of the quest and the people he could not name but thought very fondly of. He told him what he remembered, and the times he knew that he should but could not name. He told him of places he had never heard of and places that he did not know.

After he finished, the dragon sat there in silence for a long time, thinking carefully of things he did not explain. After a long while though, his large eye turned again to look at Legolas, and he spoke.

"These things you speak of concern me," Smaug said. "For I too have thought on my past. I know that I died. And yet here I am. I know that you are wondering elfling, why I have not killed you. Well I will tell you. It is a strange tale. But death is a strange place, full of bliss that only those that have passed can truly understand. So though you have lost much, I will tell you that you should not pity the dead. Their 'lives' as it is called, is much happier than yours. Cherish your years here, but do not fear death, for there is nothing to fear. Pity the living, and hold onto your friends while you mean. But it is not the end."

With this, the dragon settled down and looked upwards, as if seeing something that the elf could not far above. Then he began to speak, bringing forward memories from his past.

* * *

_**He had forgotten what a joy it was to fly. He was of course, very shook up. A place under his wing arm, over his heart, hurt badly, but the pain was already fading, and he didn't fear it. It was nothing. He didn't know where he was. He had never seen such a clean world, full of laughing people and white shores. Every house was a mansion, and every person smiled. They saw his shadow passing overhead, and yet they smiled and laughed, waving to him. He didn't scare them at all. The thought confused him a moment. He had always been the terror of the skies, and yet people did not fear him. Instead they thought him magnificent and watched him fly over in all his glory.**_

_**He tried to remember where he was. But the thoughts that came to his mind were of fire, falling from the sky, a single black arrow sailing into an old wound, and of men cheering. Suffocating blackness and water. That's right. He was...**_

**Dead.**

_**The thought jarred him into reality, and he felt fear for the first time. He must land. He must breathe. He had to understand. He circled down and touched down on the ground. He landed heavier than he meant to, and it hurt him badly. The ground really could be bone breaking if he wasn't careful. But already the pain from that was fading away as well. He bowed his head and tried his hardest to calm his breathing. **_

_**From behind him came a tiny, tinkling laugh. He snarled and whirled around, to find a tiny elfling staring at him. She was rather pretty, with black hair and silver eyes. She laughed when she saw the dragon's fangs and danced happily closer. A low growl rumbled the ground beneath his feet. **_

"_**Go away child," he snarled. "Don't you see that I want to be alone? I will destroy you."**_

"_**You can't kill anyone," she laughed. "We are the dead. And so we cannot die. Do not be troubled. Laugh and be merry. This is a place of rest. This is a place of happiness. There is no fear here. There is no pain."**_

"_**Do you know who I am?" the dragon thundered indignantly. **_

_**Pain seemed to cross the child's complexion for a moment. Her eyes grew a little glassy with the memory. She looked up at him. **_

"_**Yes," she said. "You are Smaug. How could I not know you? You killed me in the fires of Dale. I never got to return home to my father and tell him I was sorry."**_

_**The dragon suddenly felt pity for the elfling, a completely foreign experience. He had never felt pity for anything, let alone something of such insignificance. But suddenly the child smiled again and laughed, reaching up and patting the dragon's eyes. **_

"_**But I forgive you," she said. "You only did as you were designed to do after all. I cannot blame you for that. You were meant to be a creature of blood lust."**_

_**The dragon stared at the child, unable to understand her. How could she just forget something like that? When he had ended her? When she should have wanted revenge against him? He tried to ask, but only one word left his mouth.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Why?" the child asked, pausing to think of a response. She smiled broader. "Because it was meant to be. As I said, this is a place of rest. We do not hold grudges here. We simply are. We live in peace. Obviously there must be some good in your heart, or you wouldn't be here. There is another place for the evil to go, a place of torment. But you are here. So that too was meant to be. I do not hate you because I cannot. So come, let us sing and dance."**_

_**The dragon was again very surprised, but it was true that he felt no real hate towards her anymore, or any need to harm her in any way. This very ground and air was full of bliss and peace. And he couldn't help but smile. **_

"_**Why child," he said. "I believe I understand now, though I don't now how. How strange a place this must be! But I am glad I am here. I had forgotten how greedy I had become, and how much I loved the joy of freedom."**_

"_**There, you see?" she laughed. "This place has that effect on everyone. There is no need to feel anger or remorse. One day we will see those we left behind, and welcome them into a life that will never end."**_

_**The dragon laid down on the ground, letting out a very strange purring noise. It was not a noise that he had used much, only once before when his mother had brought him food before she had left him so that he could grow up on his own and become strong as the laws of his kind demanded. The elf laughed and leaped up onto his back, leaning against his long neck and relaxing. **_

"_**Tonight is a special night," she said. "You shall see. It is a very special time for us, the festival of the stars. In life we celebrated the stars and the memories within them, for it let us contact those we lost in life. But here we send memories through the stars to those below, so they may hear us and see us again, and not fear for us."**_

* * *

"The festival of the stars," Legolas cried, a smile on his face. "I love that time. I love to hear the voices of those above. It lets us go on, and the stars are special to us."

The dragon looked down at the elf, and then he began to purr. Legolas was quite surprised by the sound, and he looked up in surprise at the dragon. He hadn't expected to her the sound. Seeing the elf's face, the dragon began to laugh a little as well.

"Yes," he said. "And I have always loved the elves after that. They were the ones who showed me that I could be good, and I had long forsaken any evil that may have been in my heart. I saw the halls of men and dwarves and elves, where their spirits go after they have died. They are beautiful places and the people there have no fear." Then the dragon grew very serious and stopped purring. "But I am very concerned. The fact that time has reset itself greatly disturbs me. All things were meant to happen one way. We must quickly find a way to reverse it. The dead will know this, and they will be watching nervously. The dead have not forgotten. As I was reborn I did things I now regret, and I killed many, though there suffering is now over thank the gods. The Ring was the only thing that alerted me to my old memories. My friend, we must discover a way to end this cycle."

Legolas thought a moment, sighing and trying to think of things he could possibly do. The dragon was silent as well. The elf paused then and looked up, staring up at the dragon in surprise and disbelief.

"Friend?" he asked.

"Yes," Smaug said. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that, but seeing as we have told each other all that we need to know for now I believe we have become closer. And besides, we will both need as much help as we can get in these times."

The elf stared at him, unable to wrap his mind for a moment around what the beast was saying. Friends? With a dragon? He looked at the dragon. But now that he knew the creature better he no longer saw a monster. Instead he saw how relaxed the creature was, and at how gently he sat so that he would not upset the elf's balance or hurt him accidentally. More like a giant kitten now, the dragon watched the elf closely. At last the elf smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored," the elf said, though his taught fear of the beast warned him against it. The dragon laugh.

"Such is the way of elves," he said. "So pure and oddly trusting. I will not betray that trust I hope. Tell me little one, what is your name?"

"It is Legolas," the elf replied, again ignoring his instinct to fear the beast.

"Well Legolas," the dragon said. "We will be seeing more of each other I expect. It is very lonely here. Come visit me again. I will guard the Ring until this halfling of yours comes to claim it."

Legolas grew serious again and glanced fearfully towards the One Ring. He rightfully feared this Ring more than he did the great dragon behind him. He couldn't deny that he felt better knowing that the Ring would be well guarded against any intruder than taking it himself. He felt better knowing that he could trust the dragon with this one thing.

"Thank you," Legolas said. "I will bring him here, because he will come to us. It must pass from the uncle to the nephew." The dragon nodded.

"I will help you with this quest if I can," he said. "Come to me if you must talk, I will be here to listen. I will help you to understand if I can. I have many years. And if I feel you should need me, I will fly out of here as fast as I can to aide you. Of that you have my word elfling." Legolas smiled a little at the thought of a dragon coming to his rescue, much to the distress of his pursuers.

"That would be amusing to say the least," Legolas said. "But I thank you for that as well. Who knows? This may have been meant to happen as well."

"No doubt it was," the dragon said. "Return home now little one, or perhaps you will be missed. I would not want your people to fear for your safety any longer, though I assure you, you are as safe as could be here."

"I thank you my friend," the elf said with a smile. "And I will leave you now. But I will one day return. Of that you have my word."

The dragon stood carefully and picked the elf up again, carrying him carefully again to back where he had come in. Legolas did not try and struggle this time, and the dragon lowered him gently. Legolas leaped expertly from his perch and down to the ground. He turned back to the dragon, who lowered his head again towards the ground and looked the elf in the eye.

"Our paths are unclear from here," Smaug said. "And that is very certain at least. We must be careful. I trust you with this knowledge, of what lies here. Tell only those you trust greatly with this knowledge. We cannot let this information become common knowledge. We cannot let him learn of it. We must be careful. Go now, and be prepared."

The elf nodded grimly, glancing once more towards the Ring, which was well out of sight in the glittering masses of gold. Then he turned and walked away, heading towards the sunlight again, and towards where he knew a very angry wizard and Silvan elf would most likely be waiting.

* * *

**So how was that for a plot twist? XD**

**The names of the elves are a little weird, but I needed some OCs for this so I just kind of named them.**

**Anyway, as random as this kind of seems, it will be very important to the story line. I hope you don't mind this, and that it does make a little sense in a way. It's kind of strange and lovey dovey in a way, so not many people may like it. But I wanted to expand upon the idea of the afterlife that Gandalf explains in the movies of a place that wasn't so bad. I wanted to create a kind of "heaven" area, and also to explain more why Smaug is suddenly so gentle. I hope it makes sense. **

**Leave a comment below and tell me if you liked it or not. **


	4. An Elf Prince Faces His Father

**We're continuing right along with this odd little story of ours. I really enjoy writing this one, mostly because it lets me express my own inspiration as well as finding ways to stay within a set parameter (namely not getting too far away from the canon). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**This chapter follows along closer to the original canon of Lord of the Rings, but it also has themes of the Hobbit thrown in there as well, obviously, because there's a lot of crossing between lines in this story.**

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**Favorites: HardyxLover, HollyKirby, and Mystanthos!**

**Following: HardyxLover, HollyKirby, Mystanthos, drwatsonn, hajackses, kdldvs, and nbowles!**

* * *

**Thanks for letting me know that you enjoy the story! I will continue! Though I wouldn't mind if some of you reviewed lol.**

* * *

Chapter Four: In Which an Elf Prince Faces His Father

* * *

Legolas landed gracefully and poised, balanced perfectly on his feet, as lithe as a cat. No sooner than he had, then had a sharp rap been given to his head. He reached up and rubbed the smarting spot and frowned up at the very angry gray wizard, who had hit him over the head with his staff. The wizard's face was flushed with worry. His mother-hen nature had gotten the better of him after all.

"Fool of an elf," Gandalf cried. "What in creation's name did you think you were doing? You ran off to talk to a dragon? A dragon? You could have been killed! Do you have any idea of how worried I was? I had to send Tauriel away with the horses before she could barge in there after you! You are rash and blind! Do that again and you will not be forgiven!"

"I was fine," Legolas insisted. "It was quite an interesting encounter actually."

"I don't care if you spoke to all of the gods personally," Gandalf cried. "If you ever do that again I'll...I'll..."

The wizard obviously didn't know what he was going to do. He'd never been in this situation before. He'd never had to worry about the careful son of Thranduil. He paused a moment, looking at the elf as he stood up. He'd never had to think about punishing him. What had made him run off this way?

"What in heaven's name did you think you were doing?" Gandalf asked, more carefully this time, but in a no nonsense way. "Why did you come to the dragon?"

"Well," Legolas sighed. "I had a suspicion that I had to check out. And it turns out I was right. The dragon is guarding something. And I think you know what." he lowered his voice. "It was there Gandalf. He showed it to me. The One Ring."

The Wizard paled again, and his nervous hands reached out and touched the elf's face, looking him over quickly for any signs of the terrible effects of the Ring. There were none, though the elf seemed pale. Gandalf was after all, strangely protective of Legolas. He had helped raise him after all, and he knew his character well. He was not one to lie.

"You are sure?" he asked.

"It could be no other," Legolas replied. "I saw the eye."

Gandalf shielded his eyes as if he had seen the terrible eye as well. He knew of it. It was a truly terrible force. He stood that way for a moment, and then he looked up at the elf again. He looked the elf up and down again, as if he did not trust his eyes to tell him that the prince was indeed alright.

"And the dragon guards it?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," Legolas said. "I trust him with it. He told me of his time in death, and I told him my story and my name. He is trustworthy. I have befriended him, and I feel that he will keep his word."

"Befriended a dragon?" Gandalf cried, surprised. He looked at the elf's face, but he was completely serious. "Very well. I will trust your judgment Thranduilion. You know now what must happen after this, though I doubt this happened before." (Thranduilion translates as Son of Thranduil)

"It did not," Legolas relented. "But someone will come here to take the Ring. A halfling. You will know him, and you must lead him here. But only when the time comes. Seek out Thorin, son of Thrain. You must bring him here, with twelve others and yourself. The king under the mountain must return."

"I understand," Gandalf replied. "I will leave as soon as I am able to. I will go and seek him out. I do not know his importance in this, but then again, I know nothing much in times like these. They are so strange."

"I think you will find that you know more of what to do than you think," Legolas said. "But come, we must return to the halls of my father. We have been gone for far too long. Look the sun rises on another day! We must return and set his mind at ease, as well as go on into our separate paths."

"They will cross again I'm sure," Gandalf said. "I will leave now. I will take Farseer, tell your father I will return him when I am able."

"I will," Legolas replied.

The two of them turned and ran on to find Tauriel and the horses. They found her fuming a little ways away. She turned when she saw Legolas, absolutely furious with him. But she saw the look on Gandalf's face and fell silent, confusion passing over her face suddenly. He ran to Farseer and mounted him, riding away without another word. She turned to Legolas, looking at him for an answer.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Come, I will tell you everything before my father," Legolas said. "You must wait until then. But now we must ride with all haste back to our halls. I had not thought that the evil had spread this far..."

Tauriel asked nothing else as he swung up onto Eros' back. Eros pawed the ground, feeling the nervousness of his rider and ready to carry him to where he desired. She swung up onto Sparrowhawk's back, and Legolas gave the command for Eros to go onward. The horse instantly shot off, followed closely by Sparrowhawk as Tauriel gave her the command to go forward as well. The two horses took off quickly, and soon they were rocketing towards the forest. They would follow the river that led right to their stronghold, for the knew the way from there. It was a longer road than the one they had taken before, but they knew it well and so did the horses, so it could be traveled quickly.

Their pace was reckless, but Legolas felt nervous with all the knowledge he had gained, and with his rider so nervous Eros refused to slow his pace until he felt safe again. Tauriel was very perplexed, but she dutifully followed Legolas as always. Soon they had reached the trees and went crashing on. The rocks near the edge were wet with foam from the frothing river, but the horses were surefooted and did not fear the roaring water, so they went plunging onwards, heedless of their proximity to an untimely death.

As they were running, Sparrowhawk shied a little, though she didn't check her pace. Legolas glanced down to see a silver wolf and a dark brown one, Hunter and his mate Sky. They were getting old, though their lives were bound to his father and they would live until he died. They ran beside the two horses, saying nothing. Legolas could feel the disappointment from Hunter and the worry from Sky, since he had long been raised with the wolves and he knew their mental links though he wasn't connected to him. Hunter was disappointed because they had worried his father, and Sky loved Legolas and Tauriel like her own pups, so like a mother she worried over them. The wolves ran on either side of Eros, panting a little. But they were fast and kept up with the horses' reckless pace, rocketing on beside them through the forest.

They soon reached the front gates of the palace, and the guards threw the doors open and jumped out of the way. The horses and wolves clattered in through the gate, and the horses pranced around somewhat nervously before their riders could calm them, patting their flanks. The two elves leaped from the backs of the horses, who were then led away to rest in the stables again. Legolas waved away the questions from the guards and walked on, turning towards the throne room, where he knew his father would be waiting.

Within the throne room, Legolas paused a moment, and so did Tauriel. Lord Elrond was here, a tall and fair half elf from the valley with dark brown eyes and reddish brown hair. Here also was his daughter, Arwen, the evenstar, a tall and beautiful elf with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Where the twins were, Legolas wasn't sure. But then he saw his friend, Aragorn.  
He was a human Ranger, taken in by Lord Elrond many years ago. He was getting older, but he was still handsome and had longer brown hair and dark green eyes, piercing and perceiving. He had been running from his lineage for a long time, but eventually Legolas knew that he would have to return to the throne of Gondor. It had been many years since he had seen him, and Legolas recognized him now from one of his dreams as one of the men who went with him to Mordor. He felt a little gladder to know that he would not be alone in his strange quest.

Hunter and Sky walked on, past Lord Elrond and Aragorn, to Thranduil, who was standing not far off. Thranduil looked towards the wolves, then looked up in fury at his son. However his eyes softened soon afterwords. He couldn't stay mad at Legolas. The others turned to see Legolas with Tauriel, but their faces were grave. Tauriel ducked her head and made a move to leave.

"Remain where you are Tauriel," Thranduil said. The Silvan elf bowed her head a little and remained very still. Thranduil turned his eyes to his son. "And where have you been all this time?"

"Conversing with a dragon," Legolas replied. They must have all thought he was joking because they didn't respond to this particular piece of information.

"Where is Gandalf?" Elrond asked.

"He left," Legolas responded. "There was something he had to do. He will return Farseer when he has a chance. Oh yes, and I've canceled any further shipments from Laketown concerning those jewels."

"No matter," Thranduil replied, not at all mindful of the jewels. "Where have you been? I have told Lord Elrond and those here the matter of this crisis of time that we face. We all know that the Ring must be destroyed, and you are the only that knows who goes on this quest to do this. We cannot wait much longer."

"The enemy's strength grows," Elrond said. "We must stop him."

"I've already told you where I have been," Legolas replied, starting to grow a little frustrated. "And I have already set into motion the events that must take place for the Ring to be destroyed. Do you think I have been idle? This Ring haunts my dreams." Suddenly, Arwen paled as she realized what he had been saying.

"You mean," she said. "You actually spoke to him? To Smaug?"

The silence around the room was oppressive. Everyone paled at the thought, even Tauriel, and they turned to look at Legolas. But again, there was no lie in his eyes. He met his father's eyes.

"Yes I did," Legolas said. "And he is guarding the Ring."

"You fool," his father growled. "You cannot trust a dragon with such a weapon!"

"You must listen to me," Legolas cried. For a moment there was silence as the father and son battled with their wills. The house of Elrond fell silent, never before having seen such defiance towards his father from Legolas. Hunter and Sky looked up as well. "Listen. I know this seems like madness, but that dragon does not want to hurt anyone. He has memories from his time in death, because he did die before. He guards the Ring from Sauran. He knows it is evil. Soon Gandalf will bring those to the Lonely Mountain who must begin this journey, twelve dwarves and one halfling. It is they who begins the Ring on the right path. The dragon will give the Ring to its bearer when I ask it of him, for I befriended that dragon. Now though, we must wait until the time is right to act further."

For a moment no one spoke and no one moved. There was complete silence. Legolas could tell that his father did not like the idea. He had been so protective of him since his mother had given her life to save him. He had always been so protective of him. But then Thranduil looked up and met his son's gaze. He was surprised to see the determination and conviction in his gaze. He hadn't realized how much his son had grown up. Legolas was still young, but he knew that he was oddly wise for his age, wiser than he was. At last he turned away, turning his eyes towards heaven and wondering silently to his wife how their son had gotten to be so wise.

"You are sure of this?" Thranduil asked. Elrond turned to look at him. He had heard the wisdom in Legolas' voice and wondered at it. He was nervous of the dragon, but at the same time, he realized there was no deceit in Legolas' eyes, so he must have been sure.

"Yes," Legolas replied, though his voice had softened again.

"Very well," Thranduil said. "I will trust your judgment on this for once my Greenleaf. Do not prove me wrong. Tauriel, make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble than he needs to."

"Yes my Lord," Tauriel replied with a smile.

"I will not disappoint you Ada," Legolas said. Thranduil didn't make a move at all to say that he had heard his son.

"Come Elrond," Thranduil said. "You said you had matters to discuss at hand. It is time I think we discussed them then."

Elrond followed Thranduil farther into the royal chambers, leaving the younger elves and the man behind. For a moment there was silence, and then the beautiful evenstar turned to Legolas, stepping forward and holding her hand out to her foster brother. Aragorn stepped forward and reached out his own hand, hers hovered over his. The two Mirkwood elves paused and looked at them, and they both smiled brightly.

"I know you do not know," Arwen said. "But it has been decided, and Ada approves. Aragorn and I have pledged ourselves to each other."

The two elves watched them for a moment, staring at them with very surprised. But the two of them looked undeniably happy. Legolas and Tauriel both smiled broadly as well.

"I am happy for you," Legolas said.

"Though, he is human and you are not," Tauriel said, bringing up a slightly painful point.

"It does not matter," Arwen said suddenly, looking at Aragorn. "I would rather spend one life time with him, then face all the years of this world alone." She looked at Legolas. "I choose a mortal life."

"You cannot," Aragorn said. "Not yet. Not with this danger so near."

"And if not now, when?" Arwen asked.

"Don't start arguing now," Legolas laughed. "You'll have plenty of time for that." Arwen smiled at Legolas.

"What about you?" she asked. "Why should you and Tauriel not pledge yourselves to each other?" The Silvan elf suddenly turned three shades of red darker.

"I could not," she cried. "I-I would not dare. Besides the king has forbid it."

"Why should you listen always to Thranduil?" Aragorn asked. "He should not dictate your whole life."

"No," Legolas said. "I could not do that either. Because I remember from the past that she is destined for another. A rather strange bondage, but a pure one none the less."

"What?" Tauriel asked. "Who?" Legolas simply smiled and ducked away from her. She chased after him, blushing deeply, trying to catch him, but the prince danced around her grasp with quick dance like steps.

"You will see soon," he laughed. "Patience my Silvan elf."

"Legolas," she cried, making Arwen and Aragorn laugh.

_Enough, _Hunter suddenly said. It was accompanied by a low growl, since the only one who had a mental link with him in the room was Legolas. They all stopped though and turned to him. He looked at Legolas quite seriously. _Come here my Prince._

Legolas nodded and crossed the room to the wolf. He knelt down in front of the wolf, his face inches from the wolf's face. It was a display of trust, for the wolf could easily maim or kill him with it so close. It had first been tried by a king long ago, when he first found that the wolf did not kill him. Legolas glanced down at Sky, who's face was radiant, in what could almost be called a smile. He turned his eyes back to Hunter, and spoke the traditional phrase.

"I hear you," he said. "I see you. I feel you."

_And I with you little one, _he replied. Then he glanced at his mate. _These times are dangerous my young prince. And it is dangerous for you to go alone. In times like these I know it is rare that you would live to see your days as king. But you are wiser than most, and I feel you are ready. _

_My prince, _Sky said in her sweet voice. _I know that it is time now. You must come with us, for the way is long. But there are many strong young wolves for you to chose from. _The others couldn't understand what was going on, but they saw the very surprised look on Legolas' face.

"You are sure?" he asked.

_Of course we are, _Hunter said with a gentle growl. _Now listen well. You will chose the male. It is always the male. And he will have a mate already, and if he does not you will chose his mate for him. You must feel his heart. Feel the wild within him. It must match your own heart. Now come. We leave now._

Legolas nodded and stood. He glanced at the others and motioned for them to stay. Sky and Hunter both stood, leaping towards the stairs. They both glanced over their shoulders at him to follow them, so he leaped off after them, as lithe as a mountain cat. The others watched him run on, but they did not follow. The wolves kept their pace relatively slow so that he could keep up. Legolas paused in the main hall, and Eros was brought to him. The horse was tired, but he was willing to go anywhere that Legolas was. The elf patted the horse's face, and then swung up onto his back. The wolves led him out into the forest.

The elf gave him a simple command, to follow the wolves. And he did, following them over leap and under every tree. The poor elf couldn't have found his way back if he had tried. He simply followed the ever distant forms of the two wolves, always within his sight. Soon however, he found the place where the wolves were waiting. He swung off of Eros' back and stepped up next to them. Hunter turned to face him.

_Now listen well, _He said. _You will know your partners by your heart. You will feel many minds reaching out to you, but only one will truly be yours. He will be most like you, and his mate will be like the woman you will one day look for. He will know you, and you will know him. Then when you're sure, you will find him among the others, and kneel before him, saying the words. If he accepts you, he will bow and repeat them to you. _

_Don't worry, _Sky said. _It's not all that hard. You will find your partners, and then we will teach you how to be one with them. Good luck my prince._

She licked his hand gently, wagging her tail patiently at him. He smiled a little, thinking how much she really was like his mother. Then he turned and walked forward. He found many wolves here, all different sizes and colors. They all turned to look at him. Some wagged their tails, recognizing him. Others ducked their heads and whined, backing away. One or two snarled at him, though not in an overly threateningly way. Just as Hunter said, many minds reached towards him through the masses. He paused under the weight of all of it. But then he shook his head and concentrated.

It was hard with so many voices in his head. Very hard. But he looked around slowly, trying to find the one wolf that he knew would be perfect for him. Some were dangerous. Some were wise. But these were too old. Some were quick, and others were sharp, but these were females. Then Legolas paused, and the wolves paused too, noticing that he had honed in on one mind in particular. They watched him carefully. He had found a mind, a male mind. He was a younger wolf, only a year old or so, an adult, but barely. He was cunning and brave, but he was also very kind. Legolas knew that he was the one. Didn't people say the same about him all the time? The same determination and courage. He began looking through the crowd of wolves, all the while sensing that Hunter and Sky were watching and that Eros was ready to charge in should the wolves prove hostile.

He found him, a larger wolf, that was a dark black color. He walked to the wolf, and watched him a moment. The golden eyes met his own, and there was a very intelligent spark in his eyes. Legolas was sure it was him. He knelt down in front of the wolf, their eyes level, and he spoke very quietly.

"I hear you," he said. "I see you. I feel you."

There was silence suddenly. Nothing seemed to move, and there was hardly any stirring of breath within the space. The wolf watched him a moment, sizing him up. Legolas felt the mind he had chosen reach out to him curiously and truly feel his mind. Legolas found it a little strange the bond he could make with the wolves. It was very strange magic in his line. He had never really paid attention to the lessons concerning it. He would have to ask again and be sure to listen this time. At last, the wolf bowed his head to him.

_And I with you, my prince,_ a strong male voice replied. _My name is Zero. _

"Hello my friend," Legolas said quietly with a smile. The wolf watched him a moment.

_I do not understand why you have chosen me, _Zero said. _But I will ask the king's wolves why it is so. My mate is called Crystal. She will come if I call her. _

"Do so," Legolas said, glancing back at Hunter and Sky. Sky was wagging her tail excitedly and proudly, and Hunter nodded to the elf.

Zero raised his head, and a quivering howl left his lips, rising up into the air and disappearing. His head fell again and he looked at the elf prince. His eyes met the elf's and he looked at him long. The other wolves started returning to the tasks they had done before, though some threw some looks towards Zero that Legolas could only call jealousy. Out of the brush a pretty little female wolf appeared, all white in color. She paused as she saw Legolas, and looked at Zero.

_He has chosen me, _Zero said in explanation. The female wolf stared at her mate a moment, and then leaped forward, wagging her tail and licking his face.

_I told you, _Crystal cried happily. _I told you that you were destined for greatness. I always thought so. You just needed a time to shine. _Then she turned to Legolas and bowed her head as well, unable to hide her happiness. The elf smiled brightly at her. _I am Crystal, though I think you know. I am glad that you have chosen him. We will be sure to serve you as best as we can._

_Children, _Hunter called. _Come here. _

He had a perfect right to call them all that. He was over two thousand years old. The elf and the two wolves walked over to the older wolf. He nodded towards the ground, and Legolas sat down. The two wolves sat next to him, awkwardly not touching him for the moment. The wolf looked at them a moment, then nodded.

_They are a good pair, _Hunter said. _You chose well. _

_Of course you did, _Sky said, smiling. _Your mother would be proud Legolas. _The elf smiled a little sadly at her, but not too sadly, for he knew that her life was happier now.

_Now listen, _Hunter said. _The bond is precious. You must cherish it. Legolas, as prince you must rule wisely, and you two must follow his rule and protect him, for he is more friend than master. The bond was made when you accepted each other, and it will never break, not until death. You are a pack, and you will protect each other like a pack. This bond was made when this kingdom was young, and the wolves and elves had to join forces or die against the threats of the evil that is once again beginning to stalk this land. It is an old spell, for to understand one another the elf and the wolf had to give each other half of their own hearts. Since then, the descendants of both of these lines have been able to communicate the same way, for the magic is strong. _

_Magic is strange to me, _Zero admitted.

_But not to elves, _Hunter said with a patient smile. _You will grow used to it. We must begin your training at once. But first let us return. I think we have thoroughly confused everyone enough for one day. Come children. Let us go. _

Legolas nodded and stood, walking over to Eros. He swung up onto the horse's back. Both Zero and Crystal looked at Eros with a little wonder, for they had never seen an elvish horse so close, or run beside one. They worried a moment how he would fare. Would he spook and fear them? They feared for Legolas, because they were greatly honored that he had chosen them. But when they came close he didn't spook. He even nosed them away gently a little with annoyance when they sniffed around his ankles. He wasn't afraid of them at all. Satisfied by this, they nodded to Hunter and Sky, who then took off running. Legolas commanded the horse to follow, and soon Zero and Crystal caught up with the running horse.

Through their connection Legolas smiled to feel their joy at running, at being free. They really were such amazing creatures, and never before had be been so close in connection with them for so long, to feel their emotions blazing across the mental link. It was a glorious feeling. But it also made him a little nervous. This hadn't happened before. He couldn't even remember the wolves. Did that mean that he needed more help? That things were not happening the way they should once again? Legolas wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Crystal and Zero looked up at the elf, feeling the utter chaos that was his thoughts. It confused them as well, which in turn did not help Legolas one bit. He sighed, supposing that he would have to grow to understand the connection more before that happened.

The Prince leaped off of the horse's steaming back, patting Eros' nose apologetically before turning and walking inside the gates. The guards asked no questions, though they did turn to look with interest at the two new wolves. They both ducked their heads and followed Legolas inside. Legolas sighed, looking down at the two nervous wolves. They had never been in a place like this before, and they weren't sure what to do surrounded by so many elves bustling everywhere. Hunter touched his leg with his nose.

_Tomorrow we will begin your training, _he said simply. And then the wolf and his mate were gone like a breath of wind.

* * *

**More random OC characters? It will be explained somewhat in the next chapter how the wolves became the companions to the kings of Mirkwood, and Legolas will figure out why these wolves were made to be this way for him specifically. In the next chapter, Legolas will have some training with his wolves, as well as tell Aragorn what he knows and that he has to join him on the quest. But being the good friend Aragorn is, he of course accepts. **

**Anyway, tell me below how you think the story is so far. Is it interesting? Weird? Do you like it? I would love to hear from some of my readers!**


	5. A Certain Elf Trains His Wolves

**Soon the story will begin towards the actual point of getting the Ring to the Shire where it needs to go, and after that the story will follow the canon of Lord of the Rings much more, though obviously most of you have already guessed most, if not the entire party that will be taking the Ring to Mordor. It will be a little odd, but this is a very fun story to write so I hope you're enjoying it too!**

* * *

Chapter Five: In Which a Certain Elf Trains His Wolves

* * *

Legolas realized very quickly that training the two wolves he had chosen to be his partners to be as gentle as Hunter and Sky required more patience and time than he thought he possessed. But he was a very patient elf, and soon they were progressing at a fast enough pace.

The first thing the had to do was learn to know each other's walk. The wolves had to learn to recognize Legolas' dance like, and yet regal step, and he had to learn the difference between Crystal's happy gait and Zero's careful tread. It took a lot of trial and error between the three of them, but they managed to get it down after a while. Legolas knew it would need more practice.

Leoglas then had to learn to tell the difference between the howls of the two wolves, and the difference between the two from other wolves. This was very hard at first, because Hunter forbid him seeking them out in his mind to discover who had howled, because they wouldn't always be close enough to check. After days of listening to the wolves howling outside, and annoying nearly everyone within the city with the noise, he finally got the sound down. Crystal's howl softer, more motherly in nature, while Zero's was very loud, like that of the hunting wolf. Of course, there were many howls that he then had to learn; A howl of warning, fear, anger, a hunting call, a promise of safety, and a very lonely call that was used to call for the location of the others and let them know that they were near. Many other emotions could be heard as well through those calls.

Next they had to go out together and learn how to fight with one another. Legolas was often called on to go out and go through training exercises with the younger elves, to teach them to survive in these unforgiving woods. Legolas not only had to teach the younger elves, but also the two wolves at his side, which put more strain on his patience than he remembered. One of the most frightening times for the young wolves was when a small pack of Orcs had attacked, and fearing the blades, the wolves had been unwilling to fight the Orcs and had lost sight of Legolas in the battle. Fearing for him they had run to find him, only to find that besides a few minor cuts and bruises he was fine. After that he spent a lot of time teaching them how to dodge the blades to attack and not be fearful of the weapons of their enemy, and they learned very well. When one of the giant spiders that haunted these woods appeared the wolves did not try and hide as they would normally do, thinking they had no defense against the creature, but they fought it, learning from the elf's quick feet. Their natural speed and endurance made them fierce competitors, and their natural stubbornness made many of their enemies back down before them. They grew quickly to feel a connection with the elf, and they guarded him just as surely as if he was one of their pack. He too grew fond of the wolves, and their bond grew.

Under the guidance of Hunter and Sky, the pair of wolves grew well. And sensing the need for it, Thranduil began also to teach Legolas of many things outside of their borders, drilling it into him until he was sure that he could remember, and remember well. Legolas was a patient learner, and though his wolves weren't so patient, they got on well enough.

Among these lessons came other mental tasks. They soon began to grow used to having the other's mind so close to their own, sharing emotions across their mental link, and speaking with each other. Their minds were not so foreign anymore. They soon also learned to listen to the others while they moved, without having to lose concentration on their own task at hand. They even grew used to feeling when one of them stepped outside of the boundaries of their mental link and they felt alone for a while. The link was growing stronger by the day.

It was evident in the way all of them moved, often closer to being one unit than three. They were becoming more and more fond of each other, and careful in each other's presence. So they did not notice how much fast the time seemed to fly by. They were too intent on the lessons that could one day save their lives.

Legolas learned that the wolves would listen to him, though still speak their own mind, because they were friends after all. He often listened to what they had to say, and he felt honored to share in their wild spirit, while at the same time they felt honored by his trust in him and the wisdom that he would share with him. It was during these times that Legolas paused to figure out how long he had spent with the wolves. Nearly a year now, and he was both surprised at how fast they were learning, and at how much time had passed. There was still no sign of Gandalf, and his father and Elrond seemed very distracted by things they had learned of. Those from the house of Elrond had yet to leave these woods, and it began to make Legolas a little nervous.

The hardest part though was getting the wolves to be gentler. They were not keen on the idea at all. They didn't want to be seen as dogs. But Hunter kept insisting that they do this, so eventually the agreed to give it a shot. After a few initial growls and snarls, Crystal got the hang of it quickly, and admitted later to Legolas that she enjoyed the contact of hands running along her fur. She did not wag her tail and pant like a dog though with anyone but Legolas, because he understood her like any other. Though she let people pet her and became very gentle of mouth. Anyone that Legolas liked she investigated, and if they passed her test she would like them as well.

Zero on the other hand, was not so easily gentled. He allowed Legolas to pet him, but no others. He was ashamed to be thought of as a dog, and he bit at anyone that tried to pet him. Legolas patiently kept trying to coax him to let people pet him, but the wolf simply would not cooperate. After one time though, when he gave Tauriel a rather nasty bite on her arm, Legolas had finally had enough of this little game of his. He did not yell, though he became angry, and he did not hit the wolf. But the elf's anger and disappointment in him was more of a blow than anything else. The wolf repeatedly apologized to him until at last the elf didn't have it in his heart to be angry with him anymore. After that the wolf tried very hard to please the elf in whatever way he could, and eventually he calmed and became gentle as well, admitting that he didn't mind being petted at times. Tauriel forgave him too after they met next, for he had acted very tame.

Hunter and Sky had talked long with Thranduil and Elrond, but at last they seemed very pleased with the progress of the three of them. They knew that Legolas listened very well, and Zero and Crystal seemed to be willing to learn. So they were satisfied knowing that Legolas and his partners would be ready for the time when this darkness came and they would be faced with this difficult task. They of course, would still need much more practice, but they were well enough off that they would be fine in their journey.

Now Legolas was resting in the royal chambers with a book filled with the beautiful elvish scripts, reading it and relaxing from the training he had received. His back was against a huge tree that grew up from the center of the chamber. This room was more of a library, but his father rarely came in here from the painful memories of his mother roaming the halls, and few people would bother the prince. Zero was laying with his warm flank against Legolas' leg, resting but watching the door. Crystal was resting with her head in Legolas' lap, her eyes closed as he absently stroked her face gently over her eye. She made contented growling noises every now and then.

Legolas felt from Zero's mind as he noticed someone enter the room, though he didn't know the name that went with the face yet. Legolas however recognized the man's step. He didn't look up at him, though he did call him over.

"Why do you wait there?" Legolas asked. "I do not care if you come to join me Aragorn."

The man smiled a little. Elves always had a very good sense of when others came near. Aragorn paused a moment and glanced at the wolves, but neither seemed very interested in him. He walked over and sat down beside Zero, looking over at the book Legolas had. He plucked it fearlessly from the elf's hands and looked it over. He looked up.

"We'll be heading home soon," Aragorn told the elf.

"I heard," Legolas said. "And I wish you luck. We will all need it." The man looked at the elf a moment, and then sighed, looking up towards the ceiling.

"All this is so crazy," he said at last. "Will you tell me at least what will happen?"

"I don't know much," the elf sighed. "But I do know that you will travel with me to Mordor, though I do not know the others but Gandalf. Two men, one wizard, one dwarf, one elf, and four hobbits was the number. Nine companions. We must be ready, and soon many people will gather in Rivendell so that we may one day leave on this quest. We cannot put it off much longer."

"We will be prepared," Aragorn promised.

"Then I will again wish you luck Estel," the elf said. "And I pray our task does not fail."

For a moment the man simply watched the elf, then he sighed and stood, leaving to return to his foster father. The two wolves looked up at the elf, and they could feel that his mind was deeply troubled. But they said nothing and laid their heads down again. They wouldn't bother the elf now. Legolas sighed, making up his mind to go soon and talk to the one creature that understood his nervousness as well as he did: the dragon in Erebor.

* * *

**Another random chapter down? Lol. Sorry for any misspelled words. Anyway, leave a comment below if you liked it. It helps a lot. And thanks to the person who reviewed, I will continue this story when I am inspired to create more random things to go into it. So thanks, and I'll post more when I have the chance.**


End file.
